


Spa Date with a Prince

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Lance is captured and held captive by the nefarious Prince Lotor.Prince Lotor can't help but notice how amazing his prisoner's skin looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble based around several silly fanon ideas about how Lotor may be and how a lot of us thirst for him to hit on Lance! 
> 
> I, personally, feel like the crew will stick to old canon and have Lotor fascinated with Allura and have a rivalry with Keith. Which is good too, I just can't wait to see what becomes of a reboot Lotor :)

The heels of his boots clicked as he stalked down the prison ward, humming the whole way to his destination. When the witch, Haggar, summoned him, he'd been shocked, to say the least. After all, his all powerful father lying in his death bed, it was a lot to take in. It was pretty unbelievable, until he had been staring down at his father, unconscious and possibly dying. Haggar expected him to do… what? Act as Emperor? He could do that, but there was no way he'd be his father's replacement. He sniffed as he ignored the imploring looks of prisoners; Fools, he may not be his father but he wasn't kind. He grabbed a set of keys, sifting through them to find the one to this particular cell. He unlocked the door and stepped into the room. He looked at the glass, glowing purple with the Galran quintessence as the prisoner sat, it's mouth moving- what in the world was it saying and why?

As Lotor drew closer, the sound was that of an off key tune- some song he'd never heard of about some putz called McDonald. 

“Oh hey, you missed out on some great tunes. But I was about to start 99 bottles, so you’re in luck.”

Lotor’s forehead wrinkled. “Save your breath.”

The prisoner listened, strangely enough, its deep blue eyes watching him carefully, roaming over his face as well.

“You a new guard? What happened to Nyxus?”

“I'm not a guard, but your Lord Prince.”

The prisoner's mouth dropped open in a little ‘o’. Lotor’s eyes roamed over the line of his mouth to his smooth jawline - what was this alien's skin care routine? It looked quite flawless. 

“Zarkon had a kid? Ew, someone had sex with Zarkon?”

Lotor’s brows raised, amusement flickering through him. “One would be honored to bear the seed of the Emperor.”

“I guess, but ew.”

Lotor frowned. “I will admit, my father is less than visually pleasing.”

Lotor watched the paladin stand now, admiring the long legs, the trim waistline, and broad shoulders. The height was good too, not as tall as Lotor himself, but a perfect height. Those dark blue eyes looked at him as he walked closer to the glass, closer to Lotor. Now that he could see him better, he really did notice not only the soft, supple looking skin, but the beautiful color of it. Not as dark or beautiful as the Altean princess's skin, but a warm light brown that was well taken care of.

The thought of the Altean princess made him scowl. He had wanted to capture her, not this Blue paladin that contributed nothing other than a piece of Voltron. Though looking at him now, he could tell that the paladin was aesthetically pleasing enough that that had to be what he contributed. 

It was then, upon closer inspection he noticed something marring the paladin’s face. “What is that on your face?”

The paladin touched his face, blinking but then he shrugged. “Facial hair. I haven’t been able to shave in a while, being captive and all. “

“It's hideous. We must fix it.”

\---

When Lance had been captured, he thought it would be a good opportunity to find out if Zarkon was still alive and possibly find out what happened to Shiro. Everyone else seemed to have their own purpose right now within the team, leaving Lance feeling like that eighth wheel he feared he was. So this was an opportunity and man did he learn something important. 

Zarkon had a kid - who was already an adult. 

Who was lathering his chin with some sort of shaving cream. 

He watched Lotor, those yellow eyes fixed on him, purple skin looking shiny and soft. His white brows furrowed in concentration, but they two were manicured to perfection; Lotor smoothed more cream on his face. His long white hair was slicked back, tucked behind his pointy ears.

“Now, hold still.”

The feel of a blade against his cheek made Lance stiffen as fear charted through him. A Galra enemy had a blade against his cheek... a Galra enemy was shaving his face for him. It was … so bizarre.

When Lotor washed off the cream Lance was amazed his cheek wasn't gouged nor was his throat slit. He rubbed his cheek. 

“You didn't cut me?”

Lotor smirked. “I could, if I wanted to. But why would I want to cut up such lovely skin?”

Lance fought back heat that was trying to creep up his neck. Lotor was looking at him with a strange heavy lidded expression- confident lips tugged up in a smirk. He looked at him like… 

No, don't finish that thought. 

“Now, we wash and exfoliate. You haven't lived until you've had the Galra Spa treatment.”

Lance's nose wrinkled, eyes twinkling. “Galras have spa days?”

“Of course. Well, they did, before the war, but I make sure it's continued in certain areas. “

The sound of clicking made Lance look down- the pair of cuffs now linked to a leash. Lotor tugged on it.

“Come, the spa awaits us.”

\---

“Have you located Lance’s coordinates?”

“I have, but it doesn’t make sense. This is showing Lance is located on a planet near a Galra hub, why would they-”

“Isn't it obvious?” growled Keith, brows furrowed and fingers clenching. “He's a paladin of Voltron, the being that brought down their emperor.”

Allura nodded while Hunk looked at Keith. “Couldn't you just… go Galra and infiltrate I there?”

Keith's bared his very human teeth at Hunk. “I don't go Galra, Hunk! It doesn't work that way!”

Coran perked up. “Perhaps it can. Perhaps, we can tweak your DNA in the cyropod, bring your Galra blood to the forefront. But, it's a risk and it would be irreversible.”

Pidge raised a hand. “We don't need to go that extreme, if we can just get close enough-”

“According to my calculations, the probability of this working is slim, even if we were in a alternate reality.” said Slav, tapping his hands together nervously while the rest of the team gave him a baleful look.

“Anyways, here's the plan.”

\---

“Amazing…”

Lotor hummed, opening his eyes to glance at Lance, who was lying on his stomach- the same as Lotor himself, enjoying the massage he was getting. The mask he had on was one made of the finest clays found on exotic planet known for it's natural remedies. The smell was floral and a bit nutty, the feel it left on your skin was exquisite. Lance sighed again, opening his eyes a crack to look at Lotor. 

“I can't believe I've been missing out on this.”

Lotor’s lips tugged. “I can, you’re a paladin, there isn’t much luxuries about that.”

Lance opened his mouth to argue against that, only to find his jaw snapping shut, because no… no there wasn’t. Lance frowned.

“Should I even be enjoying this? I mean, you’re Zarkon’s son, my enemy, evil…”

“The only evil around here is you running your mouth, so I suggest you grow silent and just relax, or else I’ll show you what real evil looks like.”

Lance grumbled, but nodded, his eyes growing closed again at the feel of the Galra masseuse’s hands, rubbing out knots and oh, that felt too good. Lance’s eyes opened again when the massage stopped, the Galra woman stepped around, helping him up. It was time to wash off the masks.

Lotor closed his eyes as the mask was cleaned off, he hummed in approval - looking over Lance who was marveling at his face in the mirror.

“My skin looks so good right now, amazing!”

Lotor sniffed. “Of course, only the best is available here.”

Lance looked at Lotor, who was getting up now. Oh, did the mean he had to go back to the cell? Panic shot through him and he found himself wanting to stall the inevitable. 

“Hey, we need to do our hair.”

Lance could feel his temple almost bead with sweat at Lotor’s yellow stare, worried he’d see right through him.

“You’re right, we haven’t done anything with our hair.”

Lance bit back the sigh of relief. “Let me brush yours for you, I bet it’s hard to brush it out on your own and I have little cousins that love it when I-”

“Do you honestly think, I’d undo your cuffs just so you can brush my hair?”

Lance shrugged. “It’s not like I’m armed and you have claws! I sure don’t.”

“Hm… you do have a point… you say you’re good with hair?”

Lance lifted his chin. “I’ve had no complaints out of temperamental toddlers or little girls, so-”

“Very well, let’s see if you are better than my personal assistant.”

\---

“Found him!”

Green landed, its cloaking shield activated. Pidge looked at Keith and Hunk. “You guys try and set me up so I can scan the monitors - we’ll be able to locate exactly where he is with that.”

They both nodded, Hunk looked at Keith.

“Okay Galra Keith, time for you to do your thing.”

Keith growled, eyes narrowing while Pidge let out a soft laugh, wanting to pat Keith on the shoulder - knowing Hunk was just kidding around, but the two of them took off, leaving Pidge waiting.

“Don’t worry Lance, we’ll get you out of there.”

\---

Oh my, Lotor was in ecstasy.

What was different this time? Was it the brush? Surely that had to be it, because getting his hair brushed before never felt this good. His assistants and even some of his concubines had done his daily and nightly hair brushing for him, but this? This wasn’t just hair brushing.

This was the work of some sort of higher power.

Lotor trembled at the feel of that brush grazing his scalp tenderly, rolling down to the back of his tresses, a hand carding through right after - another massage of sorts. Lotor could feel himself want to curl up in the hair brusher's lap and just purr away like some Galra kit, but no, he wouldn’t do that - he was a proper prince, damn it.

And the hair brusher was his prisoner.

But damn, the person was good at this. He hadn’t been lying.

Lotor was just about to fall asleep, a line of drool about to seep out of his mouth when the hair brushing stopped. His eyes snapped open and he went on his guard, expecting the blue paladin to wise up and try to kill him - instead, he turned, brandishing one of his blades - eyes finding the yellow paladin running with his prisoner draped over his shoulders. The red paladin - that blasted half breed brat, held up a marmora blade, eyes glinting at him before they took off. Lotor stood up abruptly, toppling over his own feet at the sudden movement before pushing himself upright again, sprinting after them.

“Guards! Guards!” growled Lotor, turning a corner that led outdoors, only to watch the green lion suddenly materialize and take off. His fists balled and he bit his lip.

“Yes, Prince Lotor?”

He snarled. “You’re too late!”

“M-My apologies sir!”

“I don’t want your blasted apologies, I want-”

The image of Lance pulsed through his head. That flawless skin, only second best to his own, those magic hands… damn that paladin. Lotor sniffed, eyes narrowing.

“If you value your life, you will bring the blue paladin back to me at once!”

“Yes sir! Vrepit Sa, sir!”

“Good.”

Lotor glared out into space. He’d have that paladin back and he’d make him his royal hair brusher, concubine, anything… as long as he’d be able to indulge in that again.

\---

“Were you brushing that guy’s hair?”

Lance looked at Hunk, giving him a raised brow look. “And what was I supposed to do? Just crawl back to the cell?”

Lance stretched inside the castle. He felt well rested actually, pampered as well. He had a wonderful spa today - got a close clean shave, used a cool face wash that Lotor recommended, and that massage and clay mask had been the cherry on top. Not too mention, brushing Lotor’s hair had been kind of relaxing in itself. The repetitive motions of it soothing and the feel of those silky silver tresses… Lance sighed.

“Actually, yeah. It would have been a lot easier to break you out!”

Lance soured, glaring at Keith, who was giving him an annoyed look. Lance grunted. “It worked out didn’t it?”

The rest of the group seemed to be appeased with that, if not vaguely annoyed. But Lance didn’t care. He merely yawned and leaned back, he'd tell them that guy was Prince Lotor later, for now he would just enjoy the way his skin still glowed and his fingers still tingled.


End file.
